<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spies never die (We are forever) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708923">Spies never die (We are forever)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies Are Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cynth is great, Gay, No Smut, Owen redemption, RIP curts dinky, Torture, Violence, curt is a soft boi, first fic, i have no plan for this, idk how to tag, owen angst, so much gay, the boss is a biatch, wowie, wtf Barb hes gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Curt killing Owen (Like a dumb-ass) he spares him and they live happily ever after... until five seconds later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curt/Owen, cowen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Coldest Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so I am really exited. Quick warning I suck at grammar and spelling so if you see anything please comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What are you doing Mega!<br/>
He was running, running faster then he ever had before. He had to save him he had to. Owen meant everything to Curt, he couldn’t leave him, he couldn’t. Yet he looked down to see his legs running, not to the love of his life, but to the door. He urged every part of his body to turn the other way.<br/>
Go back!<br/>
Save him!<br/>
Don’t let him die!<br/>
But it was to late and he new it. The bombs had exploded, and the building was crumbling down behind him. As was his world. Do not look back, it’s the spy thing to do. Even as the words came into his head he looked back, one last time at the building he was sent chose to destroy. One look told him everything he needed to know; Owen was dead. He stopped running only when he reached the car. Looking back to see the destruction he caused. That is when Curt made his vow, to never be a spy again.<br/>
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
…Everything was black.<br/>
Where am I? What happened?<br/>
Suddenly memories came flooding back to him. The interrogation, Curt, the escape plan, running, the banana, falling. Then he remembered looking up at Curt’s devastated face, as. He. Ran. Why didn’t he stop to help him? It was his banana! He tried to remember what happened next. There was pain, hurt, heartbreak, a face, a needle, anguish, angst, sadness, wait what!<br/>
He tried to look back he remembered a face covered with a bandana then the needle that went into his neck. What was that? Who was that? Little did Owen know the answers would soon be revealed. As he opened his eyes and observed the room around him, as well as the person at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This is gonna be fun :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the present!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's twelve, I'm tired, got my laptop, got my dog, *Puts on sunglasses* lets do this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Taking your advice.” The gun fired, and Owen opened his eyes. The bullet had missed his head and hit the pipe behind him, causing the room to get more smokey then it already was. He looked back to see Curt holding the gun to his forehead. The metal warm against his skin.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you shoot?” Owen asked staring the agent calmly in the face. This was his purpose; this is what Chimera planed. So why wasn’t he shooting? “Shoot!” Owen screamed, causing Curt to flinch. </p>
<p>“No.” Curt said looking Owen in the eyes, “I won’t shoot, not because I can’t but because I choose not to. I have moved on Owen, if I have learned anything over the past few days it’s that. But I refuse to believe that the man I once knew could give up on everything that we once had and throw it away. Please Owen, please come with me and we can sort this out, together.” There was a moment of complete silence between the two. You could’ve heard the sound of a feather in the air. “Because if not I’m going to have to shoot your ass and I don’t think either of us want that.” He blurted out. </p>
<p>Owen didn’t know what to do. He could barely see Curt due to the smoke in the air but could hear the anxiety and love in his voice. Just like when they first met. He had to make a choice. The killer looked down at his hands, moist and clammy. Then back at his ex-lover staring him in the face. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Owen said, right as the bullet hit his ass. “FU-“He was cut off by the sound of another bullet whizzing right passed his head, and hitting Curt right. In. the. dick. Well this is gonna be interesting, Owen thought right as his head hit the floor, and he blacked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry again for the short chapter! Things are gonna pick up from here though promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The boss :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been three days... and everthings gone to hell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I decided to write an outside perspective from Cynthia's POV. I just wanna say that I love her and Lauren Lopez is my idol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three days since the alteration, and while Cynthia had planned to fire Curt. Things would be easier if there was someone there to fire. Ever since Barb and that Russian girl had come to the office bearing the news of chimera (AKA a new pain in the ass) and the disappearance of her favorite deadbeat child. She had put out a bolo for one Jameson Jackson who just happened to look like a former brit, but to no avail. She swore to god if that garbage insect bustard hurt one hair on curt, she would rip his throat out (in the court of law that is) or she would shoot him repeatedly. However, no one had heard from either men or had received any information about their whereabouts. Things were going steady until the third day. </p>
<p>      Barb had been struggling with work, the Russian girl, whose name had been recently revealed as Tatiana, had shown up earlier today than normal, and hell even Susan was acting strange. Sure while she pretended not to give a rats a** about what they were feeling it didn’t stop her from caring, and while she couldn’t do much on that part she could work on the negative affects it was having on their work. Barb was so nervous she had developed a small stutter. Tatiana had stuck around even with the chance to see her family and was pushing her body to the limit. All the while Susan seemed to be avoiding her as much as humanly possible, their only interactions being when Cynthia called and even then, those were kept brief and minimal. Meanwhile apart from those three the office was abuzz with rumors about the so-called best agent. </p>
<p>     It was clear to her that no matter what she tried nothing would bring the three mainly affected by the disappearance then finding the sick son of a nun on steroids with a drinking problem and four kids and taking him down. So, when she called the three into her office the uncomfortable silence that followed was a clear sign that the problem was at the limit. With Barb and Susan not saying a word and Tatiana zoned out clearly unfocused. She new it was time to call them to action. </p>
<p>     “Okay cut the silent bullsh*t.” The boss cut in. Okay not her best starter but she had to keep the front. The attention in the room quickly shifted to her. “All of you have had a major decrease in your productivity and I need that sh*t to stop. I get it, it’s hard not knowing where an agent is and what danger they are facing, but you do have a choice.” Everyone in the room looked at her curiously. “A choice to sit back and let the world crush you or man the f*ck up and take the matter into your own hands. Because right now I’m looking around this room and I don’t see the people strong enough to do the deed that our agent needs us to do. I see a bunch of lazy a** mother f*ckers who are ready to stand by as the world crushes what fighting spirt they have along with the agent that needs their help.” The wide-eyed glares that were watching her every move told her that it was working, “Now I have recently gotten a lead on what might lead us to the man that we are looking for. I would give this to you guys but the way you are hurting yourselves is not in anyway shape or form do the job.” It seemed that the eyes in the room had gotten wider as she said that last sentence, filling with hope that they might save their friend. </p>
<p>	“What’s the lead?” Tatiana asked, eager as all hell. </p>
<p>         “You don’t get to know that for at least a day.” The hope in their eyes quickly turned to spite as she told them the news.</p>
<p>         “Why not!?” Barb yelled, clearly shocked by it. </p>
<p>         “Because I can’t trust the life of this agent in the hands of you lazy a** f*ckers. So, for today and tomorrow I’m setting some ground rules. One Tatiana, no coming to the office early or working out, and I want to see some food go in that f*cking mouth. Your hurting your self and it’s not going to help anyone in this mission.” This received a slight nod from her, followed by a “Yes ma’am.”. “Next Barb, no stutter. Its f*cking weird and just takes up more time. Also turn at least on household object into a gun.” This got a more nervous nod followed by another yes ma’am. “Finally, Susan,” Susans eyes locked with hers, a moment of silence passing between them. “Just do your f*ckin job okay.”<br/>“Got it.” Susan replied, quickly jumping to say another yes ma’am after. </p>
<p>         Cynthia took a moment to look each of them in the eyes before lighting a cigarette and saying, “Now get the hell out of my office.” He glared at them until they left waiting for one of them to realize. When she heard Barb scream, she knew they had. “Yes it’s live I pulled the pin!” then sat back and watched the show.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I mention I love Cynthia?<br/>Cynthia: I. Want. You. Whipped into shape!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s been a while! I’m writing this on a phone so their might be some errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;em&lt; Pain. &gt;/em&lt; It had to have been the worst pain Curt had ever felt in his time as a spy. And everything had been going so well to! Owen had decided to stop and he was going to... well he wasn’t sure what he was going to do but he new he would make up for the fall. </p><p>      How ever bad the pain was though it did not last long. All Curt had seen was the glimpse of a hooded figure before being stabbed in the neck by a syringe. After that all he saw was the ceiling, and then black. A few times in his sleep however he did hear a few words from people’s conversations. </p><p>“Worthless”, “traitor”, “spy”, “spy”, “spy”. People did tend to use that word a lot. Still, even with a word here or there he could not tell what they were talking about. A good possibility was Owen with the word traitor in play. Also the voices he was hearing were definitely American. As all of this was very interesting, he didn’t have much time to think things through. He was starting to get feeling in his toes which meant two things. One, he was starting to wake up and two,... he was going to feel all the pain that bullet had left in his dinkie. </p><p>As he started to move his toes he braced himself, he knew what was coming next... &gt;em&lt; shit. &gt;/em&lt;</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>Owen laid silent for a minute before opening his eyes. His head hurt but that had to be nothing compared to the pain Curt was in. Curt. Shit what was he thinking. He should’ve killed him. It was his purpose. It’s what he was meant to do, so why didn’t he! He thought back to the museum and to the fight and discussion he’d had with Curt. &gt;em&lt; no, it was the right thing to do.&gt;/em&lt; The ex spy thought. He wasn’t just some tool to be used, he was a person with his own purpose not one he was assigned. Still a voice in his head told him he had done the wrong thing. However the Brit didn’t have much time to think on the situation, as the door opened... and he appeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter! I'm testing things out so give me sometime. Who was in the room? Whats gonna happen next? Who knows! (I literally have no idea i'm just writing this on a whim.) Also if anyone knows how to use italics please comment i'm so sleep deprived.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>